Potter et Malfoy, c'est de famille!
by MllUK
Summary: Petit Draco/Harry sur fond de Scorpius/Albus sans prétention et avec guimauve ... les souvenirs refont sur surfaces et les blessures de rouvrent 25 ans après, à l'occasion d'une révélation.
1. Chapter 1

Non-dits

Ça y est! Enfin le jour que j'attendais depuis si longtemps est arrivé. Nous sommes le premier septembre et moi, Scorpius H. Malfoy, vais entrer en première année à Poudlard. Prestigieuse école de magie où mes parents ont fait leur études et où je vais commencer les miennes.

_Scorpius, c'est l'heure, m'annonça ma mère.

_Tu es prêt? Me demanda mon père, appuyé contre ma porte.

Je jette un dernier regard circulaire: ma malle est prête, ma chambre rangée, ma baguette et ma robe sont posé sur mon lit et mon livre est... où est mon livre?

_Il me manque mon livre!

_Tu veux dire l'énorme bouquins sur Poudlard? Demanda mon père.

_C'est ''l'Histoire de Poudlard'' papa! M'exclamais-je.

_Je l'ai mis dans ta valise mon chéri, répondit calmement ma mère.

_Si avec ça tu ne vas pas à Serdaigles... soupira mon père.

Je sais qu'il veux que j'aille à Serpentard « comme toute la grande lignée des Malfoy » mais moi je n'y tiens pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, faire la fierté de mon père est important pour moi mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurai ma place à Poudlard.

Oo0oO

Une fois sur le quai, mon excitation monta d'un cran mais, Malfoy oblige, je restai calme, l'air indifférent. J'écoutai à peine ma mère me donner ses dernières recommandations tout en admirant le fameux Poudlard Express. Soudain, à travers la vapeur du train, je distinguai un groupe un peu agité, levant la tête, je constatai que mon père aussi observait cette famille. Ils étaient l'exact opposé de nous. Ils étaient nombreux, une famille nombreuse ou plusieurs familles réunies, étalant leur joie sans aucune retenue, même les adultes semblait atteints par l'euphorie de leur enfants. Je vis un homme brun regarder dans notre direction et faire un signe de tête à mon père qui le lui rendit. Qui était cet homme? Plusieurs questions me vinrent à l'esprit concernant cet échange mais je ne fis aucun commentaire, peut-être était-ce un élève de son année au coté duquel il se serait battu pendant la guerre. La guerre était un sujet tabou dans la famille mais un article à ce propos avait même était ajouté à mon livre sur Poudlard.

Tandis qu'il glissait quelques mots à ma mère, mon regard se fixa sur un jeune garçon. Ce devait être le fils de cet homme brun, il avait les mêmes cheveux et même de loin, je devinais, qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux clairs aussi. Nos regards se croisèrent, il sembla me sourire mais à cette distance je n'étais sûr de rien. Ignorant mon coeur qui s'était mis à battre un peu trop vite, je répondis au sourire supposé.

Le train siffla, la vapeur se fit plus envahissante sur le quai. Ma mère m'étreignis une dernière fois et je montai dans le train trainant ma lourde valise.

_Écris-nous! L'entendis-je avant que le bruit du train n'étouffe sa voix.

Le train se mit en marche et je sentis mon cœur se faire un peu plus lourd. Après tout, je n'avais jamais quitté le manoir sans mes parents ou mes oncles et je ne connaissais pas grand monde de mon âge. Le doute m'envahit soudain, est-ce que je me ferais des amis à Poudlard ou est-ce que je serais rejeté à cause de mon nom?

_Tu as du mal avec ta valise? Fit une voix derrière moi.

_Tu veux que je t'aide? Me demanda le garçon que j'avais remarqué sur le quai.

_Je... oui je veux bien, bafouillais-je.

Il m'aida à installé ma valise dans un compartiment et s'assit en face de moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Ce fut donc lui qui me tendit naturellement sa main.

_Je m'appelle Albus, enchanté, dit-il alors que je serrais sa main.

Il avait les yeux d'un vert... envoutant et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se remettre à battre la chamade.

_Et toi? Demanda t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas.

_Je... Scorpius, enchanté.

Il resta avec moi une partie du voyage avant de rejoindre sa famille car sa malle était restée avec eux. J'en profitai pour sortir ''l'Histoire de Poudlard'' mais sa lecture, que je trouvais d'ordinaire si passionnante, n'arrivait pas à retirer l'image de ce garçon de mon esprit. Je n'arrivai pas à m'expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Je soupçonnais plus tard que ce n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il est été mon premier ami.

Le choixpeau hésita à m'envoyer à Serdaigle avant de choisir Serpentard. Albus m'y rejoint et notre amitié se forgea au fil des années.

poOo0oOoq

Depuis cette rentrée, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés. Scorpius et Albus étaient devenu très amis. James et les Griffondors étaient devenus leurs plus grands concurrents, rivalisant d'ingéniosité en terme de farces. La pauvre McGonagall s'exclama même un jour « Vous êtes pire que les maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley et le Trio réunis! Vous tenez au moins ça de vos parents! Les Potter vont-ils me causer des soucis jusqu'à la fin? » personne n'avait bien compris à quoi elle faisait référence mais ils avaient tous conclus un pacte de non-agression pour un mois, afin de laisser reposer les nerfs de leur directrice.

Mais en ces vacances de noël, c'était autre chose qui tourmentait Scorpius.

_Je vais voir Blaise et Théo, dis-le à mes parents s'ils me cherchent. Je rentrerais se soir avec eux pour le réveillon, déclara t-il tandis que leur elfe de maison lui tendait sa cape. Merci beaucoup Sulky.

_Merci Maître, Sulky est heureuse, se pressa de répondre la petite elfe.

Scorpius ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait à le remercier à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait poliment. Peut-être était-ce parce que son père était un peu plus dur quand il s'adressait à elle. En tout cas, Scorpius aimait bien son elfe, après tout, elle était toujours là lorsqu'il avait besoin de quoique se soit, elle avait un peu était sa seule amie avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard alors...

N'ayant pas le permis de transplaner ni l'envie de se salir en passant par la cheminée, il prit plaisir à survoler les landes en balais. Son parrain n'habitait pas très loin et le chemin pour y aller ne passait au dessus d'aucun village moldu ce qui était bien pratique.

Il arriva à sa porte et s'annonça , celle-ci, magique, s'ouvrit toute seule. Il donna ses affaires à Salome, l'elfe qui était venu le chercher.

_Monsieur Malfoy, Maître Théodore vous attend dans le salon bleu.

_Merci Salome.

Scorpius entra dans le petit salon, les murs bleu pâle et les sofas bleu nuit lui donné toujours cette impression d'infini pureté et de calme. Il s'assit en face de l'ancien Serpentard qui le salua.

_Comment vas-tu Scorpius?

_Bien... Je crois, j'avais besoin de parler.

_Tu sais que nous venons chez vous se soir?

_Oui, oui je sais mais j'avais besoin de parler au calme et être sûr que Père n'écoute pas. J'avais besoin de me confier quoi.

_Ah... je comprend mais je suis désolé, Blaise ne rentrera pas avant 18 heures.

_Ce n'est pas avec parrain que je voulais parlé, Scorpius sourit, sachant pertinemment que dans ce genre de situation, Théo, qu'il considérait comme son oncle, se sentait gêné.

_Ah... et de quoi veux-tu me parler alors?

_De... le blond hésita, de l'amour, finit-il en baissant les yeux.

_Oh... hum... tu es sûr que c'est avec moi que tu veux en parler? Tenta Théo encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

_Oui, s'il te plaît, oncle Théo, demanda le jeune Malfoy, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le lui refuserait pas, surtout s'il appelé ainsi.

_Et bien.. d'accord. Salome?

La petite elfe arriva immédiatement.

_Sers-nous le thé s'il te plaît.

_Oui Maître.

_Et après tu iras décorer le sapin au troisième étage.

_Mais Maître Théodore, Maître Blaise voulait le décorer avec vous.

_Ce n'est pas grave Salome, je lui expliquerais.

_Oui maître.

Une fois le thé servit et le petit être parti, Théo se tourna vers celui qu'il considérai comme son neveux et attendit qu'il pose ses questions.

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait quand on est amoureux?

_Hum.. et bien... Quand tu vois la personne dont tu es amoureux, ton cœur se met à battre plus fort, et lorsqu'elle te parle ou juste te regarde tu te sens flotter sur un petit nuage et tu n'arrêtes pas de revivre ce moment dans ta tête. Un simple sourire te fait fondre. Quand elle te regarde, tu as l'impression de te noyer dans ses yeux, que plus rien ne compte tant que cette personne est à tes côté, rien ne peux t'arriver. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité dans ces bras et... hum... ça répond à ta question? Théo s'était légèrement laissé emporter tout en pensant à son Blaise dont il était toujours aussi amoureux.

Il posa enfin son regard sur son neveux et le vit perplexe.

_Es-tu amoureux Scorpius?

Il ne répondit pas mais son soudain intérêt pour sa tasse en porcelaine et les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues parlèrent pour lui.

_Je crois que je suis amoureux oncle Théo...

_Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, tu sais?

_Je crois que je suis amoureux d'un garçon... souffla Scorpius encore plus rouge.

_Ah... je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es nous voir et non ton père.

_Je me suis dit que tu me comprendrais mieux, fit doucement Scorpius, la voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux.

_Scorpius, Théo passa ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

_Si tu es aussi mal à cause de la réaction de ton père, sache que tu n'as pas avoir peur et que Blaise et moi on te soutiendra.

_C'est... c'est pas ça... c'est que... celui que j'aime, lui, il aime les filles et il... profite de la vie tu vois?

_Ah... et bien, je...

_Théo?! C'est moi! J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt! Après tout c'est , Noël! Ah Scorpius? Que fais-tu ici? Tout va bien? Fit Blaise en arrivant dans le salon bleu.

_Hum.. il est venu... parler d'amour, expliqua Théo.

_Ahah! Mon filleul est enfin amoureux! Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

_Tu veux dire, l'heureux élu, déclara Théo en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ils se comprenaient en un regard et là, Théo lui disait « ais du tact pour une fois, tu devines pour quoi il s'est tourné vers nous et pas son père! »

_Oh...

_Mais il aime les filles, déclara tristement Scorpius. Je n'ai pas trop peur de la réaction de papa parce que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et qu'ils n'a jamais rien dit sur votre relation.

_Et pour cause, souffla Blaise assez bas pour que seul Théo ne l'entende, laissant un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avant ça aller mais maintenant, il sort tout le temps et je suis finit par être de mauvaise humeur avec lui.

_Tu es jaloux, c'est normal dans ces cas là, le rassura Théo en jetant un regard significatif à Blaise.

Ce dernier sourit avant de déclara avec une grande sagesse dans la voix.

_Et la jalousie est une passion dangereuse qui dévore même les plus discret.

Scorpius leva un regard interrogateur vers son parrain mais ce fut Théo qui lui expliqua.

_Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Blaise avait fait coming-out et profitait bien de la vie lui aussi. J'étais déjà amoureux de lui mais je n'osais rien faire parce que personne n'était au courant, sauf Draco.

_Et moi, je ne savais même pas, et tu sais quoi, confia Blaise en se penchant vers son filleul, je crois que Théo m'en veux encore.

_Finalement, j'ai fini par demander conseil à Draco, lui confiant mes sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Il a été de bon conseil d'ailleurs, sourit Théo, se remémorant cet épisode.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a conseillé?

_De vaincre ma timidité et de me jeter à l'eau.

_Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait? Fit Blaise, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Il a débarqué au bal de fin d'année, c'était un bal costumé et j'y étais aller en agent moldu accompagné par un Poufsouffle. On dansait un slow, et là, Théo, qui n'avait pas voulu venir est arrivé en faisant claquer les grandes portes, il était magnifique, en ange, tu l'aurais vu! Et il s'est approché, il avait l'air furieux. Il arrivait devant nous, a poussé le Poufsouffle et m'a embrassé! Là! En plein milieu de la Grande Salle! Ce fut le plus beau baiser de ma vie... Là j'ai compris mon erreur! Blaise semblait sur un petit nuage à l'évocation de ce magnifique souvenir.

_Et ton père a eu le culot d'éclater de rire! Reprocha Théo.

_Il faut dire, qu'il était bien allumé... à cause de...

_Je sais! Coupa Théo, ne voulant rien révéler de cette histoire qui ne les concernait pas.

Scorpius ne parlait toujours pas, se demandant à quoi faisait référence Blaise quand Théo le sorti de ses pensées.

_Ce que je te conseille, lui dit-il, c'est de toi aussi te jeter à l'eau, pas publiquement, mais confie lui tes sentiments. L'as-tu déjà vu avec une fille en journée?

_Non, avoua le blond. Il passe seulement les nuits avec elles...

_Peut-être que ce n'est pas des filles, ais un peu d'espoir! Sourit Blaise.

_Je ne crois pas... et d'ailleurs, il y a un autre problème..

_Lequel?

_On est ami, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié s'il le prend mal, hein? Pour vous, tout c'est bien passé parce que vos sentiments étaient finalement partagés mais s'il me rejette, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami!

_Ton meilleur ami? Hum... mais c'est pas le jeune Potter ton meilleur ami? demanda Théo. Pour seule réponse, Scorpius baissa les yeux.

_Ma parole c'est de famille! Lâcha Blaise.

_Quoi?

_Non rien...

_Scorpius, parles-en avec ton père, je t'assure, tu pourrais être surpris, lui conseilla Théo, tentant de rattraper la bourde de Blaise.

_Bon allez! Il est temps d'y aller! Sinon on va être en retard, et chez les Malfoy, s'il y bien un truc intolérable c'est le retard, hein? Fit Blaise avec le sourire.

Il alla ensuite chercher les cadeaux qu'il mit dans sa poche après un sort réducteur et les manteaux. Scorpius avait encore l'esprit embrouillé. Pensant à Albus, il n'entendit pas ses oncles se disputait.

_ « c'est de famille »? t'étais pas sérieux là Blaise?! Fit Théo

_Oh, ben ça m'a échapper, aussi il sont tous pareils ces Malfoy, rit-il.

_Roh... mais arêtes!

_Allez Théochou, s'il parle à Draco, il sera finalement au courant.

_Mais peut-être que Draco ne veut rien lui dire.

Théo croisa les bras sur son torse, le visage fermé.

_Boude pas mon amour, c'est Noël! En plus parler de notre premier baiser m'a rendu si nostalgique...

Blaise glissa ses bras autour de son homme et le serra fort contre lui.

_Heureusement que je t'ai sinon je ne me serais peut-être jamais rendu compte que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, s'il te plaît, ne me boude pas le soir de Noël, lui souffla t-il dans le cou avant de l'y embrasser tendrement.

Le brun finit par se retourner et l'embrasser à son tour, glissant ses mains sur son visage.

Observant ses oncles s'embrasser tendrement, Scorpius pensait encore plus à Albus. « moi aussi, je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse comme ça, aussi tendrement. Qu'il me regarde avec des yeux amoureux. Qu'il ne regarde que moi... » il ferma les yeux fortement pour éviter que ses larmes ne quittent ces-dernier. Il se racla la gorge une ou deux fois avant que les amoureux de reportent leur attention sur lui.

_Allez! On y va avant d'être vraiment en retard, déclara Théo se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy en transplanant et Sulky les accueilli avec un chocolat chaud qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers après avoir traversé le jardin gelé de la propriété. Mais Scorpius était rongé par ce besoin de se confier. « Si tu as besoin de parler avec ton père se soir, fais-le. Blaise sera ravi de faire la conversation à ta mère » lui glissa Théo en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son père et sa mère les firent installer dans le salon où l'apéritif était déjà servit. Scorpius embrassa ses grands-parents avant de se rapprocher de son père qui finissait de dire bonsoir à Blaise.

_Papa, je peux te parler?

_Oui je t'écoute?

_Non je veux dire... en privé?

_Ah... ça ne peux pas attendre demain? Profitons de la soirée, non?

_...oui... mais je...

_Draco, c'est important, intervint Théo, fixant son meilleur ami.

_Très bien. Viens Scorpius, allons dans ta chambre.

Une fois arrivait à l'étage, Draco s'assit sur le lit de son fils et le fixa. Ce dernier était un peu trop immobile pour que se soit naturel et semblait avoir trouvé un grand intérêt pour les lattes du parquet. Draco ne dit rien, il attendait que son fils se lance, il sentait bien qu'il était tendu. Scorpius n'arrivait pas à se lancer, malgré les conseils de Blaise et Théo, il avait toujours un peu peur de sa réaction.

_Viens t'asseoir, si tu veux Scorpius, proposa finalement Draco, voulant aider son fils.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se triturait même les doigts, il s'inquiéta un peu. Il posa sa main sur les siennes, faisant lever son regard.

_Scorpius? Tu as fait une bêtise, quelque chose que tu regrettes?

_Non... non c'est pas ça...

_Allons, n'es pas peur.

_Je crois que.. non en fait, je suis sûr que...

_Que...?

Le plus jeune baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, n'osant regarder son père en face.

_Je suis gay, lâcha t-il enfin.

_Oh... fit Draco surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Et lorsqu'il retira ses mains de celles de son fils, ce dernier pensa un instant qu'il l'avait dégouté. Mais il sentit très vite les bras puissants de son père le serrer contre lui et un poids, dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience, se leva soudainement de son cœur. Il lui rendit son étreinte laissant ses larmes le submerger et couler silencieusement. Draco, quant à lui, sentit son cœur se serrer repensant à sa propre expérience.

Ils se relâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Draco fixa son fils dans les yeux.

_Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à moi, mais je suis peu déçu quand même... je n'aurais jamais de petit fils à qui apprendre le quidditch, fit-il en souriant, espérant voir son fils sécher ses larmes.

Scorpius sourit enfin mais son regard restait triste.

_Je devine que ce n'est pas cette révélation qui te rend aussi triste un soir de Noël, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Je suis amoureux...

_Ah... chagrin d'amour, devina Draco.

_Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami papa, finit le blond en laissant couler de nouvelles larmes.

Draco, le reprit dans ces bras, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Puis l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau.

_Ton meilleur ami? Mais c'est Potter.

_Oui... gémit finalement Scorpius.

_Aie, fit seulement Draco, incapable de dire plus, sa gorge était soudain devenue incroyablement sèche.

_Tu m'en veux? Demanda Scorpius en observant la réaction de son père.

_Quoi? Non, non pas du tout. Allez viens sèche tes larmes, ta mère doit se demander où nous sommes passé.

Étonné par cette réaction si... subite mais ne voulant pas contrarier son père en posant plus de questions, Scorpius se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Ils descendirent en silence. Dans le salon, Blaise parler de décoration avec Astoria, sa mère et Mme Malfoy tandis que Théo discutait avec les hommes.

_Nous sommes de retour, annonça Draco, nous allons pouvoir passer à table.

_Sulky! Appela Astoria.

_Oui maîtresse?

_Le repas est-il servit?

_Oui maîtresse.

_Bien, merci.

Le repas se déroula dans l'allégresse habituelle des fêtes de fin d'années. Cependant, Blaise et Théo remarquèrent tout de même la lueur mélancolique au fond des iris grises de leur meilleur ami et avant que les cadeaux ne soient ouverts, ils l'entrainèrent à l'écart.

_Que se passe t-il? Tenta le blond sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient dire.

_Comment ça va Draco? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Draco parut surpris quelques secondes, il ne s'attendait pas à une approche avec autant de tact.

_Bien, répondit-il tentant de contrôler sa voix qui semblait vouloir lui faire défaut.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de nous répondre Draco mais s'il te plaît, ne nous mens pas, fit Théo.

_Alors mal! Que veux-tu que je te dises?! S'énerva le blond, la colère étant son dernier bouclier.

_Triste? Heureux? Nostalgique peut-être?

_C'est du passé, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Jaloux, tenta Blaise.

_Jaloux? Blaise non mais t'as trouvé ça où? De qui veux-tu que je sois jaloux?

_De ton fils, du fait que dans son époque, il ait la possibilité de vivre son amour, sans la guerre, sans la pression parentale...

_Je ne suis pas jaloux de mon fils, je me suis battu pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure et j'en suis fier! Je ne veux qu'un chose pour lui, c'est son bonheur. Et si ce bonheur réside en la personne de Potter, alors soit. Mais s'il ose lui faire du mal...

_ On parle bien d'_Albus_ Potter, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Théo.

_Et non pas de Harry? Ajouta Blaise.

Draco ne répondit pas, soufflant agacé.

_Bien sûr que non, on ne parle pas de lui, l'interrogatoire est-il terminé?

_Draco, soupira Théo, comment peux-tu encore lui en vouloir après autant de tant.

_Vingt cinq ans, exactement, ajouta Blaise.

_Comment ne pas lui en vouloir? Demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte pour leur signifier que la conversation était close.

Laissant ces amis dans son bureau, il précipita dans sa chambre, pourquoi voulaient-ils tellement qu'il se souvienne? lui qui tentait d'oublier depuis si longtemps. Il laissa quelques larmes s'échappaient. Il n'avait pas pleurer depuis ce temps là. Il n'y avait vraiment que Potter pour le faire souffrir autant! Il le détestait vraiment. Ou, en tout cas, il essayait de s'en convaincre...

Scorpius était perplexe. Il se félicitait d'avoir penser à acheter des oreilles à rallonges chez les Weasley mais maintenant, assis dans le couloir, il se posait bien trop de questions. Il regrettait presque d'avoir espionnait son père et ses meilleurs amis. Et son père avait eu l'air si perdu lorsqu'il était sorti de son bureau... à tel point qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais à quoi faisaient-ils tous référence? Est-ce que ce que lui avait dit Blaise et Théo étaient en rapport avec ce dont ils venaient de parler avec le blond? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, écoutant Théo et Blaise se disputer à nouveau.

_Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça? Demandait Théo.

_Pourquoi pas? Théo, ça fait vingt cinq ans que ça dure. C'est peut-être le moment de passer à autre chose.

_Je suis d'accord mais la façon dont tu lui as dit était trop...

_Trop franc?

_Oui, trop franc! Comment as-tu pu penser qu'il pouvait être jaloux de Scorpius?

_C'était pour le faire réagir! Le tester. Et ça a marché. Tu as vu comment il a réagi, après tout ce temps? Il a toujours des sentiments pour lui, c'est évident!

_Et tu trouves intelligent de le lui faire remarquer aujourd'hui? Alors que Scorpius vient à peine de lui confier ses sentiments à propos du petit?

_C'était le meilleur moment! S'il ne fait pas la paix avec Potter, comment peut-il soutenir son fils?

Théo resta interdit quelques secondes face à cette remarque. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu de la véracité de ces propos.

_Et s'il nous refait une crise? Qu'est ce qu'on dira à Scorpius?

_Astoria saura s'en occuper...

_Blaise! Ce n'est plus un enfant! Elle ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité aussi facilement.

_Et bien moi je pense que Draco devrait lui en parler.

_Peut être...

_Bref! Allons le chercher et ouvrir les cadeaux! C'est noël après tout.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste après avoir entendu la conversation de ses oncles, Scorpius resta assis dans le couloir hébété. Quel est ce secret que tout le monde semble me cacher? Se demandait-il lorsque Théo et Blaise le trouvèrent.

_Scorpius? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Théo. Tu n'as tout de même pas écouté à la porte?

_Je crois que si... fit Blaise en remarquant les oreilles à rallonge et l'air perdu de son filleul.

_Dites moi la vérité, ordonna Scorpius plus qu'il ne la demanda.

_Non, répondit calmement Théo.

_Théo... commença Blaise, légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

_Nous ne pouvons rien te dire Scorpius, c'est à ton père de le faire. Désolé.

_Mais, je...

_Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de tout ça., fit Théo d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

_Laisse du temps à ton père, s'il te plait... ajouta simplement Blaise.

Mais la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans leurs yeux n'échappa pas à Scorpius. Ceci inquiéta un peu plus le jeune Malfoy qui se promit de demander plus amples explications auprès de son père avant de retourner à Poudlard.

_Les cadeaux! S'exclama quelqu'un au salon.

_Descendons, proposa Théo.

Et en bons Serpentard, tous trois affichèrent un sourire réjouit et rejoignirent les autres pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans autres incidents malgré la mine assez neutre de Draco. Ce qui en traduction Serpentard, signifiait triste et lointain.

_Fin chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR et note de l'auteur**: comme l'a souligné Menoly, c'est une histoire assez courte. en effet c'est la première que je publie et j'ai peur de ne pas encore être à la hauteur pour publier (avec régularité) une histoire plus longue. pour le point de vue, moi je n'aime pas trop quand c'est toujours le même donc ça change dans le prochain chapitre...

Merci à tous/toutes ceux ou celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews! ça m'a fait super plaisir!

J'essaie de publier toutes les deux semaines (bon pour se soir je suis presque en retard mais bon :/ ) j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le chapitre 1 et si vous avez des remarques (bonne ou mauvaise, il faut accepter les critiques) je suis prenante! ;)

* * *

Éclaircir le passé (part 1)

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Scorpius se leva. Avisant ses cadeaux fraichement déballés, il enfila son nouveau pull et descendit à la salle à manger où l'attendait un copieux petit déjeuner. Il se servit un grand bol de thé brulant et une part de tarte aux pommes. Après avoir bu quelques gorgés du breuvage, il remarqua enfin la présence de son père. Il devait être levé depuis un peu plus longtemps puisqu'il avait déjà finit sa tasse de café habituelle. Et, contrairement aux autres matins, il n'était pas assis devant son journal mais debout face à la fenêtre. Il avait l'air plongé dans ces songes. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué la présence de son fils.

_Papa? Appela doucement, le blondinet.

Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit faiblement.

_Bonjour Scorpius, as-tu bien dormi?

_Oui, merci... et toi? Demanda t-il, hésitant sur la façon d'engager la conversation.

_Bien merci... je vais te laisser déjeuner, j'ai quelque affaire à régler dans mon bureau, fit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Scorpius hésita un instant à aller voir sa mère. Elle avait l'air au courant aux dires de Théo et Blaise, mais à quel point? Et qu'elles étaient ces crises dont ils avaient fait mentions? Mais ses réflexions furent interrompus par un grand hiboux blanc grisé qui frappa à sa fenêtre d'un coup de bec. Il alla lui ouvrit et lui donna un miam-hiboux, il eut à peine le temps de récupérer la lettre et le petit paquet suspendu à sa patte, qu'il repartait déjà. Surpris, le blond regarda l'enveloppe et reconnu la fine écriture de son ''meilleur ami''. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, il précipita dans sa chambre pour aller l'ouvrir.

Cher Scorpius,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël! Je regrette encore que nous ne soyons pas resté à Poudlard cette année. Sincèrement, nos blagues « spéciales noël » me manquent, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mon frère, lui en revanche ne me manque pas du tout! Il est envahissant au possible! Bref! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, j'ai mis un temps à le choisir et ma cousine Rose m'a aidé.

Ah oui et aussi, Teddy est venu passé quelques jours à la maison avec ma cousine Victoire. On a un peu parlé et j'ai appris des trucs de fou! Par exemple, la mère Teddy, c'était la cousine de ton père, ce qui fait de toi, son petit cousin! C'est fou, tu trouves pas? C'est comme si tu faisais parti de la famille!

J'ai hâte de te revoir pour tout te raconter en détails. Et si tu peux, que ton père est d'accord, viens au Terrier juste avant la rentrée, le 2 janvier. On organise une grande partie de Quidditch entre cousins mais il nous manque un joueur (sinon on prendra un adulte...).

Réponds vite! Je t'embrasse.

Albus Severus Potter.

Le blond avait le cœur qui battait à tout allure. Il lui avait écrit qu'il lui manquait et l'invitait même à venir le voir!

Mais il y avait aussi les mauvais côtés... ''C'est comme si tu faisais parti de la famille!''... on n'aime pas un membre de sa famille comme Scorpius aimait le brun... et aussi c'était quoi cette histoire avec Teddy? Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec son père.

Remarquant le petit paquet oublié, son sourire revint. Albus lui avait fait un cadeau! Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il déchirait le papier kraft. Il y avait un petit mot sur le paquet « désolé, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour les paquets cadeaux ». Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore un peu plus, si cela était possible. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le paquet mal emballé et découvrit une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se mirent à briller tandis qu'il en sortait une petite sangle de cuir à laquelle était suspendu un serpent argenté aux yeux d'émeraude et un minuscule vif d'or. Il prit la petite carte qui était dans la boite et lu « Pour te porter chance quand tu mènes notre équipe à la victoire! ». Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme de bonheur devant la merveille que représentait ce cadeau.

Il se précipita sur son balais pour l'accrocher au bout. Puis il rejoint son bureau et récupéra un parchemin et une plume pour lui répondre. Il avait, lui aussi, pensé à acheter un cadeau à Albus mais il n'avait pas osé lui envoyé. Il hésita sur les mots à employer, il avait peur de se trahir dans ces propos. Il n'était plus sûr, que pouvait-on dire à son meilleur ami et non à une personne aimée. Albus n'allait-il pas se douter de quelque chose s'il se montrait trop... émotif? Il ratura plusieurs fois son parchemin devenu un brouillon et recopia ensuite la ''bonne'' version.

Cher Albus,

Joyeux Noël à toi aussi!

Ton cadeau m'as trop fait plaisir. Merci! C'est magnifique. Je l'ai déjà accroché à mon balais et j'espère pouvoir te le montrer à l'occasion de ce grand match ''en famille'', il me faut encore l'accord de mon père mais je pense pouvoir compter sur mes oncles pour l'amadouer. Nos blagues me manquent aussi, j'ai hâte que nous rattrapions le temps perdu!

Je ne savais pas pour Teddy, je demanderais des explications à mon père et à ma grand-mère, elle doit en savoir plus que lui. Je te dirais tout. Promis.

J'espère te voir le 2. D'ici là, encore Joyeux Noël

Je t'embrasse.

Scorpius H. Malfoy.

Voilà. Il restait sobre, dans le même ton que son ami. Il referma l'enveloppe, écrivit avec soin le nom du destinataire. Il emballa dans un papier kraft le paquet cadeau et les accrocha ensembles. Il enfila une cape chaude et descendit. Il chercha sa chouette dans la volière du jardin et lui confia son paquet. « apporte le à Albus et dépêche toi ma belle. Et ne le mord pas... s'il te plait ».

Il regarda sa chouette beige crème s'éloigner se demandant pourquoi celle-ci se sentait obligée de mordre tous ceux à qui il envoyait un colis.

Prenant le temps de faire un tour dans le jardin malgré le froid, le jeune homme admira les landes recouvertes de neiges. Le soleil la faisait étincelait et rendait le paysage presque irréel. Son cadeau allait-il plaire? Il avait choisi un carnet de cuir bleu nuit qui se fermait avec un petit loquet. Il avait remarquer que son ami en avait un noir, dans le même genre, où il y notait toutes sortes de choses. Sur la page de garde, il avait collé une photo animée de lui et Albus en train de se chamailler avec leurs camarades de dortoir et sur les premières pages, des cartes du ciel répertoriaient toutes les constellations. Au dos du carnet brillaient des étoiles dorés et argentés. Il avait ajouté à cela une plume noire décorait par un filigrane d'un vert profond représentant quelque serpent mythologique.

Ses pas le menèrent sous le bureau de son père. De là, il le vit de dos affalé sur son fauteuil, une bouteille, d'alcool semblait-il, à moitié vide trônait devant lui. À cette vision, Scorpius prit peur. Qu'arrivait-il à son père? Sa conversation avec ses amis l'avait apparemment perturbé. Il hésita, réfléchit et finalement, décida de laisser passer quelques jours. Si la situation de s'améliorait pas, il irait le voir.

Il rentra au manoir, ne sentant plus ses doigts. Il accepta volontiers le chocolat chaud que lui proposa aussitôt Sulky. Et après un moment de réflexion, il appela son elfe dans sa chambre et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

_Dis-moi Sulky, aurais-tu entendu parlait de certaines ''crises'' qu'aurait fait mon père par le passé, même avant ma naissance?

Lorsqu'il vit la petite elfe regardait le sol et essayer de se faire la plus petite possible, il sut qu'il avait touché quelque chose. Rester à savoir quoi.

_Sulky, parle-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement le garçon, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait résister à autant de gentillesse.

_Sulky ne pas parler Maître, je suis désolée... Sulky a promis... Sulky est tellement désolée, elle a promis au Maître Malfoy de ne pas parler des crises d'angoisse du Maître... Ha! Sulky n'aurait pas dû le dire! Méchante Sulky! Se mit-elle à pleurer avant de se taper la tête contre le mur.

Choqué, Scorpius mit un temps avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'en empêcher.

_Sulky! Sulky arrête! Ça suffit!

Elle se calma et déclara la voix chevrotante.

_Sulky ne peut rien dire au Maître Scorpius sur les crises de Maître Malfoy! Sulky est tellement désolée! S'exclama t-elle en se jetant aux pieds du blond.

_D'accord je ne te demanderais plus... mais dis-moi... tu te rappelles de quand ont eut lieu les dernières crises?

_Sulky pense que les trois dernières importantes c'était à peu près il y 17 ans puis tous les 2 ans.

_Tu veux dire, il y environ 17 ans une fois, puis il y a 15 ans, puis 13 ans? C'est ça?

_Sulky pense que oui mais Sulky en sait pas plus, elle a promit de rien dire!

_Merci Sulky et rassure toi, je ne dirais rien, fit gentiment le blond avant de la laisser partir.

Une fois seul, il s'affala sur son lit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? » gémit-il tout haut. Les dates correspondait horriblement aux âges des enfants Potter! Et Blaise avait bien fait mention de Harry Potter face à son père. Cet homme avait-il un rapport avec tout cela? Albus était-il au courant de quelque chose?

Un violent mal de tête l'assaillit tandis que mille et une questions envahissaient subitement son esprit. Il fallait qu'il sache! Mais à qui pouvait-il demander autre que son père? Sa mère? Mais voudrait-elle parler? Et puis cette histoire n'avait pas l'air de la concerner. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Était-il en train de faire une nouvelle crise?

Ses interrogations furent cependant interrompues par des coups à sa fenêtre. Il alla ouvrir à sa chouette qui s'engouffra rapidement pour se mettre au chaud. Elle se posa sur son armoire, laissant tomber un petit parchemin sur son bureau. Il l'attrapa et s'allongea sur son lit. Il l'attendait. La réponse d'Albus.

Scorpius,

Ton cadeau est... fabuleux! Wouha je l'adore déjà! Merci merci beaucoup! J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir! J'espère que tu viens le 2!

P.S.: Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais pour une fois ta chouette ne m'a pas mordu!

Albus.

Scorpius était dans tous ces états, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, Albus lui disait qu'il lui manquait! Il aurait voulu le crier au monde entier. Mais il resta muet tout de même, un Malfoy contrôle ses sentiments.

Il ne put cependant réprimer l'énorme sourire qui fendit son visage tout au long de la journée. Sa mère et ses grands-parents mirent cela sur le compte de l'euphorie de Noël et son père n'en pensa rien étant donné qu'il ne sorti de son bureau que pour aller se coucher.

Les jours passèrent mais rien ne s'améliora du côté de Draco, il restait enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée ou alors, il restait assis sur le banc du jardin regardant sans le voir le paysage blanc s'étendant devant lui.

Inquiet, Scorpius décida d'agir, de plus, il n'avait pas pu lui demander s'il pouvait se rendre au Terrier. Il se dit que se serait le bon sujet pour crever l'abcès et engager la conversation sur Potter.

_Père? Demanda t-il en entrant dans on bureau.

_Oh... Scorpius? Comment vas-tu? Répondit son père d'une voix éteinte.

_Papa! S'exclama t-il choqué de trouver son père dans un tel état.

Sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, Scorpius ferma un instant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de coulaient. Il se dirigea vers son père aux yeux rougis, mal rasé et à l'haleine fétide, imbibé d'alcool. Il lui retira son verre et sa bouteille et les jeta dans la poubelle magique qui les évacua instantanément. Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Pendant que son père se faisait un peu de toilette, il lui sorti une robe propre. S'il était dans cet état depuis noël, Scorpius avait la désagréable sensation qu'une part de la détresse de son père était de sa faute. Rongé par la culpabilité depuis cinq jours, il sentait le moment des explications arriver.

Une fois propre, habillé et sobre (grâce à une potion magique, bien sûr), Draco rejoint son fils dans sa chambre. Il lui devait des explications, il se devait de reprendre les choses en main. Mais Scorpius devait-il connaître toute la vérité ? Il décida que oui. Il espérait pouvoir conter son histoire sans que ses sentiments interviennent. Il se devait d'être le plus objectif possible pour que Scorpius puissent se forger un avis par lui même, sans être influencer par les propos de son père.

_Père, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? Je crois être en âge de comprendre, j'ai le droit de savoir, déclara le jeune homme solennellement.

_Oui. Tu as raison et je suis désolé pour comportement de ces derniers jours, affirma Draco.

Scorpius, qui s'était voulu ferme et déterminé ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il s'était préparer à un refus simple et définitif de parler, au lieu de cela, son père semblait plus qu'enclin à lui expliquer la situation.

_Scorpius, il faut que je te parle de mes dernières années à Poudlard, avant la guerre, jusqu'à la grande bataille de Poudlard...

-_Flash Back-_

Le cinquième année de Draco venait de se terminer. Elle n'avait pas était aussi calme qu'il l'avait espéré. Une sorte de crapaud rose avait débarqué du ministère pour reformer l'enseignement de Poudlard. Aux dires de son père, le collège en avait besoin mais une fois l'année commencée, le blond s'était bien vite rendu compte que cette année allait être un enfer. Sa seule joie était de constater que Potter n'était plus le petit préféré. Il avait fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale instaurée par Ombrage. Il l'avait fait un peu par vengeance, lui n'aurait pu, en aucun cas, entrer dans leur ''AD'' et un peu par égoïsme, cette place lui apportait une certaine protection.

Et puis il y avait eu le retour de Face de Serpent. Bien sûr, lui était au courant depuis longtemps, son père étant son bras droit. Il avait d'ailleurs jubilait devant l'incapacité du pauvre Potty à convaincre ses propres amis. Mais les choses devenaient plus sérieuses maintenant que le ministre lui-même s'était retrouvé face à lui. Draco savait que dorénavant la vie ne serait plus aussi tranquille. Au fond, il plaignait un peu le Survivant. Tous les espoirs des sorciers pesait sur ces épaules. Malgré des idéaux auxquels il faisait semblant d'adhérer, il savait que son père lui apportait la protection dont il avait besoin. Être du côté du plus puissant. Voilà ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure solution.

_Salut ! Lança Pansy en approchant du Blond.

_Salut, répondit ce dernier toujours scrutant la Grande Salle.

_As-tu eu toutes tes BUSEs ? Demanda t-elle.

_Question ridicule, c'est évident.

Les résultats venaient d'arriver et tous les élèves qui en attendaient (les cinquième et septième années) étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle à cette occasion. Le lendemain, ils prendraient le Poudlard Express et l'année serait officiellement finie. Draco restait pensif, chez les Sang-pur les mariages commençaient à pleuvoir. Chaque jour une nouvelle alliance était annoncée. Il se surprit une seconde à envier tous les traîtres à leur sang et autres qui ne connaissaient pas cette agitation. Son regard se posa d'ailleurs sur Potter. Son nom était connu chez les sang-pur bien avant toute cette histoire avec le Lord. Draco le savait, il l'avait appris lors de ces longues journées avec ces précepteurs étant petit, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à lui tendre la main le premier soir, à Poudlard. Il ressentait encore un pincement au cœur en repensant à la grande déception qu'avait entrainer ce refus. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rien laisser paraître mais Pansy avait l'air de le savoir...

_Encore en train de penser à Potty ? Demanda t-elle, voyant que son ami ne prêtait aucune attention à ses paroles.

_Pardon ? Fit Draco outré.

_Je te vois bien Draco...

_Qu'est ce que tu peux raconter comme inepties, c'est fatiguant.

_Dis plutôt que cacher tes sentiments te fatigue, c'est vrai, tu as tellement du mal à me mentir maintenant, lança t-elle en riant avant de s'éloigner vers Théo.

Un peu garçon manqué mais sachant parfaitement tenir son rôle de fille de grandes familles, Pansy était son amie la plus proche. Elle avait vite appris à le connaître et il en était de même pour lui. Ils se comprenait d'un regard et leur avis était toujours similaires. Secrètement, Draco espérait que son père lui choisisse Pansy pour épouse, à défaut de trouver l'amour, il aurait au moins une amie auprès de laquelle vieillir. Pansy était d'accord avec lui malgré le fait qu'elle espérait encore échapper au mariage arrangé. Elle voulait croire que l'Amour et le Romantisme (avec un grand A et une grand R) ne s'étaient pas perdu avec l'idéologie du sang-pur.

Depuis peu, sa nouvelle lubie était d'ailleurs d'imaginer des couples plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Elle s'était même mis en tête que lui, Draco Malfoy, pouvait être attiré par Potter. Rein que ça, le Survivant, celui qui faisait affront au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le blond se défendait toujours affirmant qu'il était attiré uniquement par les filles et l'argument de la brune était toujours le même « Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, mise à part moi bien sûr! Et je sais lire en toi Draco, aucune n'a grâce à tes yeux, alors peut être qu'un garçon... en plus c'est le seul qui ne fait pas parti de notre maison à qui tu adresses la parole ». Certes L'homosexualité n'était pas aussi mal vu que chez les moldus mais tout de même, c'était trop rare dans les grandes familles sorcière pour être considéré comme tout à fait normal. Mais ce qui gêner le plus Draco dans cette histoire c'était Potter. Pansy avait affreusement raison. Il n'adressait jamais la parole à une personne appartenant à une autre maison que celle de Serpentard. Seul le brun avait droit à cet honneur. Bien entendu c'était pour lui balancer quelque réplique bien sentie mais tout de même. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de parler à Weasley ou Granger, seulement lui...

Cette conclusion fit frissonner le blond qui se décida à oublier les paroles de son amie. Après tout, elle avait aussi accusé Blaise de préférait les hommes aux femmes. Lui? Ce coureur de jupons invétéré? Impossible.

Dumbledore le sorti de ces pensées en demandant le silence. Quelques mots pour la fin d'année, souhaiter bonne chance à ceux qui ont obtenus leur ASPICs et qui vont commencer leur études, un regard encourageant... il sait que rien ne va être facile avec le retour de Monsieur-je-veux-dominer-tout le monde. La guerre sera déclarée dans un an au mieux.

Pansy vint se coller à son ami, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Il la lui serre discrètement. Les effusions ne sont pas de mises chez les Serpentard mais la blond sait sa peur, la même lui tord l'estomac à l'évocation du mage noir.

Malgré l'ambiance peu joyeuse du monde sorcier, la dernière soirée à Poudlard fut festive pour tout le monde. Enfin presque. Durant le repas, ou plutôt le festin, Draco ne put empêcher son regard de chercher le héros, l'Élu, comme on le surnom depuis son retour du ministère. Il sentit un pincement au cœur, qu'il jura d'ignorer, lorsqu'il vit le brun pâle et cerné. Il semblait anéanti par la mort de son parrain. « Dire que c'est à cause de Tante Bella... » songea amèrement le blond tandis qu'il se forçait à détourner les yeux.

_Tu le regardes encore, lui souffla Pansy en riant sous cape.

Le blond ne répondit pas, trop de sentiments se disputait son cœur et il se savait incapable de parler pour l'instant. Il finit par se lever brusquement et sorti de la salle. La tête haute et le regard impénétrable, il se força à marcher tranquillement jusqu'aux grandes portes. Arrivé là-bas il courra se réfugier dans un couloir proche où il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment face à Lui? Était-ce les paroles de Pansy qui avaient finis par le convaincre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Ou avait-elle simplement décelé et mis à jour ce que lui-même ne voulait croire? Il se sentait perdu. Il aurait voulu détester Potter, comme avant. De plus, il avait encore des raisons qui s'ajoutaient à sa longue liste. Sa petite escapade au ministère avait valu une belle punition à son père. Le Seigneur n'était pas content, c'était évident. Au fond Draco avait peur, il savait que sa vie et celle de sa famille allait être mis en jeux désormais et à tout instant.

_Alors Malfoy? On ne se pavane plus? Se serait pourtant le moment, ton très cher maître est de retour officiellement!

Sans levait les yeux, le blond reconnut cette voix qu'il essayait de maudire. Il ne voulait pas répondre à Potter. De toutes façons qu'aurait-il bien pu lui répondre? Son égo en prenait en coup devant ce manque de répartie.

_Tu ne réponds pas? Le prince des serpents aurait-il enfin perdu sa langue vicieuse? Cracha encore le brun.

Draco serra les poings, il ne voulait pas répondre. Il estimait que le brun avait bien le droit de se défouler. Après tout sa tante venait de tuer sa seule famille devant lui.

_D'ailleurs, j'y pense, ton père...

_Harry Potter! Inutile de cracher ton venin sur Draco, ce n'est pas lui qui a tuer Black, ce n'est pas lui qui était au ministère. Tu peux allait te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis sûr qu'aucun de tes fans ne refuserait de te servir de cible! Lâcha Pansy d'un ton glacial en arrivant dans le couloir.

_Je vois que le bouledogue vient à ta rescousse, quelle classe! Lança t-il pour la forme avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue Pansy alla s'asseoir au côté de son ami et ne dit plus rien. Il posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et profita de ce moment, la remerciant silencieusement de son intervention.

Harry fulminait! Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu? Il voulait le provoquer! Il avait besoin de passer sa colère, son désespoir sur quelqu'un mais son défouloir habituel avait été décevant. Il avait remarquer son regard douloureux lorsqu'il était à table, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas comprit. Il l'avait ensuite suivit lorsqu'il était sorti, espérant une confrontation violente. Au fond, et il le savait sans se l'avouer, il espérait retrouver le Malfoy des premières années, celui acide et piquant.

Il avait l'impression que les choses changeaient bien trop vite autour de lui. Il aurait voulu se raccrochait à la seule personne qu'il ne pensait jamais voir changer: Draco Malfoy, son éternel ennemi. Un ennemi d'adolescent comme n'importe quel jeune collégien. Mais apparemment cette histoire avait perturbé les plus imperturbables.

Le brun prenait conscience qu'au fond, malgré sa famille, Malfoy restait un jeune homme de 15 ans lui aussi et ne pouvait pas être de pierre constamment. Il comprenait que s'il avait choisi ce couloir c'était pour cacher un moment de faiblesse et Harry l'avait surprit. En entrant dans son dortoir Harry se dit que finalement, le blond n'était peut-être pas aussi heureux que cela du retour de Voldemort. Il se coucha et prit une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve pour être sûr de ne pas être réveillé par un énième cauchemar.

Le lendemain tous reprenaient le train pour Londres. Demain il devrait affronter son horrible famille. Demain...

_Fin Chapitre 2_


End file.
